With continuous development of display technology, customers' demands for display devices are unceasingly increased. Thin film transistor-liquid crystal display is widely used in electronic products, such as a cell phone, a liquid crystal display, a tablet PC and the like. Furthermore, with wide application of display devices, the demands for color quality, contrast, viewing angles, response speed, low power consumption of a display device is rising. Accordingly, an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device has attracted a great deal of attention.
In conventional techniques, it usually takes 6 to 8 lithography masking processes to manufacture an array substrate. Therefore, it spends a long time on research & development and mass production, and the array substrate is costly.